


带卡|骨の髄まで

by Avivahc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivahc/pseuds/Avivahc
Summary: 一次失败的水之国潜入任务总之是车面具土（23）/暗部卡（22）无掉马无三垒
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	带卡|骨の髄まで

“又要来了啊……体力吃得消吗？”

陌生男人的声音。

卡卡西费力地睁开眼，黑暗中的一切都模糊难辨。隐约潮湿的土壤气味告诉他如今身处地下，身边另一个人的气息却几乎无法辨认。

这该不是他第一次醒来。直觉发出警告，头脑却像凝固结块，回忆不起任何细节。

“觉得热吗？”

男人自言自语般地问道。手指掠过他汗湿的鬓角，卡卡西这才在惊觉之中苏醒了触感。

很热。四肢仿佛宿醉后的绵软，几乎感知不到的十指挂着某种藤蔓植物，空气里弥漫着这种植物破损后辛辣的气息。挂着汗液的皮肤敏感地对气流作出反应，察觉到自己未着寸缕，松弛的肌肉迅速紧张起来，试图对一切刺激报以回击。

“唔……”却是他自己率先露出了破绽。

“意识清醒了吗？”男人的语气似乎带了些笑意。捕捉到微弱光源的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，他发现男人的脸被掩藏在漩涡纹饰的面具背后。

“这里是水之国。还记得吗？”男人解释道。

水之国。记忆里确实有这样一桩潜入任务。

对方却像读取了他的想法：“是潜入任务吧。你是木叶的暗部，不是吗？”男人指了指他手臂上的纹身。卡卡西不禁打了个冷战。

“你运气不好。倒不至于构成外交事故。不用担心。”男人宽慰道，“姑且用了一些手段……但对暗部来说，还称不上过分吧。”

确实。对暗部来说，任务失败意味着死亡降临。被敌军俘获承受何种酷刑都不为过，为避免泄露情报，忍者加入暗部之前会经受各种针对拷问的训练。

卡卡西动了动下颚，面上不动声色。

“在找它么？”

男人晃了晃指尖夹着的金属胶囊，“暗部常用的自杀方式，认为我会毫无防备吗。”他将毒药一抛，握在手心碾碎，“咬舌也免了，关节被卸掉就说不出话了吧。”

“……你想要什么？”卡卡西问。

“嗯。”男人的手指划过他的脸颊，停在眼窝下方，“我想想……”

卡卡西的反应比他想象得快。尚未挣脱藤蔓的双手擒住了他右手的脉门，那只写轮眼的左眼迅速地转动起来，丝毫看不出方才身体抱恙的迹象。

“开玩笑的。别动手。”男人抬起下巴指了指他手上交缠的藤蔓，“它会吸收查克拉。”

卡卡西满脸写着“无法取信”。

男人似乎叹了口气，向一旁侧了侧身，“你看。”

卡卡西屏住了呼吸。

是写轮眼。

数量惊人。

占据整面墙的写轮眼展示柜上，每一只眼的下方都注明了眼睛的主人、血统和获取时间。

同样的时间。

这面展示柜正是这座地下空间唯一的光源。

过度的冲击使得卡卡西头痛欲裂，“你……”

“嘘——”男人轻声道，漩涡中心与他相对的眼睛同样转动起来。

“这样下去会死的，暂时关掉它吧。”

微量的查克拉从与男人接触的眼窝下方导入眼球，这是卡卡西多年以来第一次体验到写轮眼的关闭状态。

“你是……宇智波？”

“而你不是。”男人说着，将他的两手推回原位，“没什么，我对你的写轮眼没兴趣。”

“作为交换，在你身上实验了一种新药。”

“什么？”

“姑且做过动物实验，但人类的实验对象太少了。”男人解释道，向卡卡西展示了一页实验记录，“总之不会死人。最迟三天后就会代谢掉。放心吧。”

雾隐长年进行人体实验，这并不是什么令人意外的事。

“是什么药？”

“自白剂……本来是这样的。”

“本来？”

“你没有作为实验体的自觉吗？”男人假模假样地抱怨了一句，“虽然有镇静类药物的效果，但在你身上，结果似乎只是发热而已。”

他瞥了瞥散落一地的衣物。潜入任务时伪装用的假发、外套，承装卷轴的马甲，隐藏暗器的绑带，忍具包，证明身份的护额……

“……你想说这些衣服是我自己脱掉的？”

“就是这样。”

“我的手还被你绑着。”

“那是因为你发动了忍术。”男人示意他手臂上细小的伤口，“雷遁吗？挺少见的术。”

“该说不愧是暗部的少数精英吗？无意识发动忍术，很了不起。”

卡卡西隐约明白发动忍术的原因。“……这不能解释我为什么会脱掉衣服。”

“我也很好奇。”男人道，“原理来说药物只会让你进入类似于醉酒的状态，说不定是你酒品不好。”

“……给我解开。”

“好了”，男人笑道，“别生气。以你现在的查克拉量，发动忍术太冒险了。”

**“你还不想死吧。”**

卡卡西没有再说话。如有可能，他确实不打算死在这里。

男人说的不错，以他现在的查克拉量和身体状况，拼尽全力也不一定能逃离此处，此刻人为刀俎我为鱼肉，不是硬碰的时候。

“……至少把衣服还给我。”

“不，现在不行。”男人却拒绝道。

“什么？”

“差不多是时间了……”

好热。卡卡西只消一瞬便明白了自己脱去衣服的原因。身体仿佛从内脏之中沸腾起来，转瞬之间痛热交加，体力随着汗液迅速蒸发，他握紧双手，将痛呼紧紧地咬进齿缝，激烈的喘息声快而短促，混乱的查克拉在体内疾走，随电光挣出体外被藤蔓吸附而去。意识逐渐变得稀薄，这样下去即使没有写轮眼的消耗，不消一刻他也会查克拉枯竭而死。

男人不再袖手旁观，左手按在卡卡西赤裸的胸膛，将自己的查克拉慢慢地输送至他的体内。查克拉属性因人而异，异体输送须得两厢匹配，这一手需要有精准的控制力和巨大的查克拉量。一个念头在卡卡西朦胧的意识里逐渐清晰：男人的实力恐怕不在影级之下。

热痛随着查克拉的输入缓缓平复，卡卡西呼出屏在胸腔的一口长气，眼睑疲惫地粘在一起，暴走的查克拉被理顺抚平，一只脚踏进净土的惊险体验让他知道男人至少需要自己活着，便可放心地放任意识下沉。

“别睡。”男人提示道，同时用手背碰了碰他的侧脸。

卡卡西囫囵地点了点头，显然意识已经不在原位。

起先是麻痹，而后是痒。

比热痛更加难忍的痒意让人辗转反侧，卡卡西磨蹭着身下的粗布单，在皮肤上留下一片红痕。实验台的铁架咯吱作响，令人牙酸。如果不是被捆缚着双手，想必此刻皮肤上已经抓挠出数条血痕。

呼吸再次艰难起来，卡卡西被痒意折磨得整个人翻转过去，全靠男人挡着才没有跌落在地。

“怎么……嗯、回事……”

“药的副作用。”男人罕见地表现出一丝歉意，“药效因查克拉属性而异，在你身上是热，结合我的查克拉，会变成痒。”

“解药呢！”

“没有。”

卡卡西脸涨得通红，一双眼好似烈火，“杀、……呼，杀了你！”

与痛不同，痒是令人生不如死的奇毒。卡卡西只想着不如刚才昏迷了事，好不用受这难挨的拷问。在实验台上不断反覆，余光瞥见男人束手站在一边，不由得狠狠地叫道：“你！”

男人一悚，走近几步。

卡卡西喘息数次，从齿缝中咬出一句：“摸我！”

男人迟疑了一瞬，发出一个短暂的鼻音。

“快！”

不久前的热痛使卡卡西汗如雨下，包裹着皮肤光润滑腻，手贴上去几乎无从停留，男人在他身上重重按了几下，当即收获一串古怪的哼声。

“继续。”卡卡西恶声恶气。俨然与男人交换了立场。

男人的手掌从颈根下滑，沿着脊沟用力地推压，刚刚消退的红痕又添新色，压抑的轻喘在安静的空间里清晰回响。腰窝、臀肉、腿根一一按过，痕痒如潮退去，卡卡西转覆过来，让男人帮他按压身前。

脆弱的颈部被十指笼住，卡卡西顾自垂下眼，丝毫不以为忤，任由那双手游走过锁骨两肩，经过手臂，回到胸膛。

“嗯——”

卡卡西抬起头，跟男人交换了一个震惊的眼神。

男人的拇指试探地拨过乳头，卡卡西当即咬住手指，脸颊到颈根一片潮红。

“有点可爱啊……”男人自言自语道。

手指不停地拨弄刮擦，直到淡色的乳晕也充血变硬，轻轻地捏一捏挺立的乳头，像对待某个新奇物什，指尖捻一捻便能听到一串甘甜的响声。

“不、嗯……”卡卡西双手推了推他的肩膀，前所未有的软弱：“痒……”

男人点点头，总算想起了“正事”。“嗯。我们继续。”

那双手重新滑动起来，肋底、腹膈，红润汗湿的大腿内侧，小腿和足弓慢慢揉过，药效也几乎退得干净。男人轻捏一下半勃的性器，“自己来。”

卡卡西也懒得与他羞耻，握着自己的性器兀自揉动起来，雪白的手腕被勒出几条细细的红痕，男人催动忍术，让藤蔓分别缠绕在他的两臂，方便动作。

“木遁？”卡卡西问道。

“算是吧。”男人看着他的手指，不置可否。

“什么意思？”卡卡西的手停了一会儿，男人的目光转向了他。

“大概不是真的木遁。”他解释道，“是我自己的术。”

卡卡西点点头。目前活着的人里除了三代目和长老们没有人见过真的木遁，根据文献记载，初代目的木遁似乎也与藤类植物并不相关。

他边回忆文献上的内容边照顾自己，高昂的前端很快流出前液沾湿了手指和整条性器。男人紧紧地盯着他手上的动作，从肢体语言来看似乎非常认真。卡卡西心下奇怪，问道：“有问题吗？”

男人愣了一下，慢慢道：“不，没有。”

“要帮我吗？”

“……”男人伸出了手。

身体很诚实。卡卡西判断道。抽回手将被主人伺候得快快乐乐的性器让给他人。“动作别太轻，按你的习惯来就好。”

男人掂了掂手里的东西，指尖沿着柱身笼络的筋脉滑下，将它掌握在手中。

将被卡卡西揉玩得通红贲张，兴奋流水的龟头抵在掌根，男人的指腹托着柔软的精巢，中指则越过性器抵达会阴，谨慎地施力按压。

“啊、嗯……”

男人仔细地辨认着卡卡西的神情，猜测他是羞耻大过疼痛，便连着戳刺了几下，卡卡西喘息起来，呼吸声似痛苦似呜咽，眼底逐渐泛起水光，像是出了声让他多难过似的，双手捂着嘴发出几声沉闷的“呜呜”声，整个人呈现一种蜷缩的架势。

男人将他的一条腿扳开挂在臂弯，手指灵巧地滚动着精巢，间或用指尖揪扯柔嫩的表皮，卡卡西阵阵战栗，喘声急似哭声，腿弯紧紧地夹着男人的手臂，被凉滑粗糙的布料磨得麻痒痉挛。闷红的前端吐出浊液，在男人的腕间留下蜿蜒的湿痕，男人手指握圈在根部撸动两下，突然间分出二指在巢袋处重重一捏，哭喘声瞬间拔高，湿粘的性液尽数喷洒在男人深色的衣袖上，卡卡西止不住地轻颤，被男人从茎根强硬地捋至龟头，挤出积存的最后一点精液。拇指在龟头下缘轻扫，性器抖了一抖，再次吐出一口透明的水液。

“不、别弄了……”含糊的声音软中带硬，男人看了看他湿红的眼眶，轻轻松开手，帮他把下意识夹紧的腿弯拉开并在一起，手臂上黏滑的精液刺得卡卡西别过脸去，不再看了。

“不舒服吗？”

卡卡西摇了摇头。

男人只当是自己做得不对。“再让我做一次试试。”

卡卡西瞪大眼睛转过来看他：

“不，我已经……”

他惊讶地看着男人把面具转到一边。过宽的系带依旧使他无法看到男人的真面目，只露出了下颚和一张嘴。

他的下颚有一条直达嘴唇的疤痕。

“用嘴可以吗？”男人问。

卡卡西在绝望中发现自己又硬了。

“你的药绝对有什么问题。”卡卡西仰面计算着地下室的进深，幽幽道。

“关于这个，并没有其他人表现出跟你一样的效果。”男人从他腿间抬起头，解释道，“虽说是因查克拉而异，但也只是普通的自白剂而已。”

“你做了全属性的实验吗？”

“跟你一样的属性也不少见吧。”男人道，“但写轮眼不是人人都有。”

“你是说写轮眼引起了变异？”卡卡西将腿搭在男人肩上放平，好让自己能看到他。

“不，我没这么说过。”男人埋下头，伸出舌尖舔了他一下。卡卡西抽了一口冷气。

“不舒服就直说。”

“这也是……嗯、实验的一部分，吗？”

男人歪歪头，枕着他的腿侧想了一会儿，“是兴趣。”

奇怪的兴趣。卡卡西来不及细想，就被男人含入口中。

“唔，慢点……”第一次射精的酸胀还未恢复，即便再怎么血气方刚，疲累的身体也没那么快进入状态。男人的口腔湿润，舌尖逗弄着久疏照料的前端，透明的腺液和着口水包裹着柱身，缓缓地滴落下来。

很舒服。比手指还要舒服。

男人的手贴着他的小腹游走，捏捏他的腰侧，示意他下达指示。

“嗯嗯……”卡卡西的大脑昏昏沉沉，勉强喘息了两下，“吸，吸一下……呜！”

这一下非同小可，大量的前液追随着麻痒的快感涌出身体，男人吮得很用力，像对待一颗难以融化的糖果，卡卡西两耳灌满了啧啧的水声，直觉得整个人要被吞吃入腹，魂销骨酥。男人拨在一旁的面具压着他的腿侧，蹭得又疼又痒，恍然间仿佛之前的药效又卷土重来，热得无以复加，痒得辗转难耐，卡卡西夹紧了男人的头，晃动着腰腹，一点一点地试图将自己塞进湿润的口中，男人喉咙里发出一声闷响，钳住他的腿根将他吞得更深。

“啊啊！”

圆润的龟头顶到喉口，被紧紧箍住，软嫩的黏膜剐蹭着敏感的孔眼，水声肆无忌惮地涌向他，卡卡西在高潮的前兆里拱起腰肢，被男人收紧两腮狠狠地吸了一口。

“不、救，啊嗯——”

腰肢重重地沉下去，男人的舌尖挑逗着小孔快速地拍打，卡卡西两腿颤抖得厉害，仿佛身体里所有的水分都涌向了下体，面红如脂，口齿微张，被欲望罚挞得失去了所有的禁制，昏聩失神。

男人轻抚着他的膝盖、大腿，慢慢地退出口腔，舔了舔汨汨吐液的性器，等卡卡西平静下来。

半晌，听不到卡卡西出声，男人站起身，轻轻扳过他的脸。

“怎么了？”

没有听见回音，男人将面具拨回，便见卡卡西咬着下唇无声哭泣，呼吸短急，轻喘不止。缓缓叹出一口气，男人褪下一边手套，贴着面颊帮他擦干眼泪，拨开面具在唇上连续轻啄，拍抚着脊背轻声哄诱。

“不做了。不做了。别哭。”

“你吞了？”卡卡西问。他正坐在实验台上，裹着男人脱下来的外衣，刚被收拾清爽，被男人揽着靠在怀里。“抱歉，弄脏了。”

“嗯。”男人应了一声，“我无所谓。倒是你……很糟糕吗？”

“……也没有。”不如说是正相反。卡卡西心道。

“那你在哭什么？”男人不解，“因为我是敌人？还是你有喜欢的人了？”

“哭我被一个不知道脸的男人搞射了。”

“你还真敢说。”男人笑了，“面具下面还有面罩的人是谁。”

“你不都看见了。”卡卡西向后看了一眼。

“嗯，你的脸……”

“很奇怪？”

“……为什么这么说？”男人问。

“不太像男人。”卡卡西说。

“嗯……但是我觉得，很好看。”男人认真道。

“说什么？”卡卡西失笑，“你不会是喜欢我吧？”

“也不是完全没有可能？”男人低下头碰了碰他的侧脸。

卡卡西沉默了一会儿，才道：“喜欢我的人，他们都死了。”

男人揽着他的手臂紧了紧。“或许我不会。”他说，“大难不死是我唯一擅长的事。”

卡卡西摇摇头，“没有人不会死。”他看着男人的眼睛，“我也会死的。”

男人看了他一会儿，最终没有回应。

“对不起。”卡卡西最后说。

他们在一起待了三天，药效随着时间推移逐渐减弱，肢体接触却与日俱增。男人抚玩着他的身体，与其说是亲昵，不如说是在学习。卡卡西隐约觉得，这个男人实际上或许出乎意料的年轻。

“……停、停手……”卡卡西按着男人埋在胸前的脑袋，用力地推了一下。

“好像变得比之前敏感了。”男人亲了亲被吮得湿漉漉的乳头，满意道，“舒服吗？”

“……还好。”

“那哪里舒服？”男人凑上来，用身体磨蹭他被唤醒的下体，一边问，“喜欢我舔哪里？”

卡卡西露出了沉溺的表情，小小地迎合似的扭动身体，生来没什么精神的眼睛水光烂漫，看着很有些楚楚可怜。

这是他惯用的耍赖招数。男人又撞了他两下，拇指贴上软红的乳晕，画着圈轻抚。

“不乖。”贴着他的嘴唇，男人轻声道，“要罚。”

滋滋的声响细微难辨，男人的指间骤然跃起几条极细的蓝光。

“啊啊……！”卡卡西猛地弹起来，腰部后侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的，弓成一道拱形，下体毫无预兆地激射而出，浊白的稠液在身下聚成一摊，被男人挠一挠腰窝，便失禁一般颤抖淌液，无力翕阖的双眼微微上翻，舌尖微露，被男人擭住吮得啧啧有声。

男人将颤摆不止的身体箍在身下，抚摸他的胸口、腰侧，揉弄敏感的精巢、会阴和柔软的大腿内侧。高潮的快感被拖曳着延长，圆熟的龟头无法自控地吐出一股一股的水液，沾湿了大片印红的臀肉。

呻吟和呜咽被尽数饮下，舌尖被捉走咬噬含吞，只能在近乎窒息的亲吻中发出微弱的哼声，双手无力地挂在男人肩上，使不出一点力气拒绝。

“哼呜……嗯，呼……呼……”

男人退开一些，转而去亲吻他的耳垂、脸颊，湿透潮红的眼角，左眼贯穿的伤疤，贴着他唇间轻吐的潮气追咬他下颌的小痣。

“喜欢你……”

卡卡西浑身一震，将身体紧紧地蜷成一团。

“怎么了？”男人起身，将他拖进怀里，掀开衣襟把他整个裹住，揉着肩安抚，“痛吗？”

卡卡西在黑暗中摇摇头，刚才始终未落的水珠从脸上滑下，身体还在高潮的酥软里时不时地颤抖，这会儿看起来却像是在抽泣。

男人放轻力道，摩挲着他的背部，“对不起。是我做过了。”

卡卡西又摇了摇头。他们在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，久到男人以为他睡着了，才听见他迟疑道：“水……”

“嗯？”男人低下头挨近他，“想喝水么？”

卡卡西晃了晃脑袋，用力地捉着他的衣物，沙哑的声音几乎是细弱，“里面……”

男人听出他的窘迫，将他从外衣里剥出来，苍白的脸因气闷而变得红润许多，反而显出几分可爱。拉开他的膝盖，俯身贴上腹部，片刻，男人抬头看了看他，“里面……？”

卡卡西点了点头。

若说到“里面”，那可只有……男人迟疑了一下，跟卡卡西交换了一个不确定的眼神。

“别担心。我试试看。”他安抚道。将并在一起的双腿握在手中，向上折去。会阴之后的秘境紧紧地闭合，边缘的褶皱湿漉漉的，不知是不是之前高潮时吐出的液体，男人带着手套的拇指轻轻刮一下褶皱，便见上方雪白的腿根兀地打颤，夹在之间的性器兴奋地抖了一抖，水液在柱身盘绕出一道银亮的细丝。卡卡西重重地喘了一声，升起的腰肢慢慢地贴回平面。

“这里也有感觉么？”男人的语气带了些探究的意味，将手按得更紧，对卡卡西说，“帮我一下。”

卡卡西只得抱住自己的腿弯。

男人拍拍腿根以示安抚，随即将注意力放在了紧窄的入口处。犹豫了一瞬，双手贴上那对劲实的臀肉。

男性的臀部并不柔软，好在为数不多的脂肪都积于此，无妨被粗暴对待。男人用了几分力气，抓揉的十指在皮肤上留下鞭痕般的印记，白皙的肌肤溢出指缝，仿若流脂，弹性滑软的手感很快让男人寻到了乐趣。牙齿叼住指尖褪下手套，冰凉的手掌一贴上温暖的肉体便得到一声惊呼。

“抱紧。”男人说着，将头埋了下去。

手掌按揉着臀肉，男人探出舌尖，用力地顶了顶会阴。

“啊……！”卡卡西挣动了一下，被男人使劲掐了一把。

“抱紧。”

湿润的鼻息扑上精巢，卡卡西小腹突地一跳，腿间的性器缓缓地流出一股白液。

男人嗤地笑了一声，湿滑的舌头从柱底舔过龟头，将精液卷进口腔。“馋了？”

这个角度看不到脸，只能听见卡卡西舒适的哼声，男人用舌尖弹了一下顶端，重新转向已经微微鼓起的会阴。

“好了，抱紧。”

舌头，好舒服。卡卡西看不到男人的动作，却能感受到舔舐的声音和被顶弄的快感，男人凉滑的舌头像一尾磷蛇盘亘在敏感的私处，滑腻危险的紧张感让身体变得更加兴奋，想要被抚摸，被玩弄，被吞噬。臀上被揉弄的疼痛还不够，想要……

“啊啊！……”尖锐的疼痛刺穿了卡卡西，双腿随着手臂力劲松懈落上了男人的两肩，挺立的性器被男人的手指掐紧，只得小股小股地漏液，男人侧过脸，在大腿内侧以同样的力度咬合，留下一个浅浅的红印。

“舒服吗？”

“……嗯。”

卡卡西突如其来的诚实让男人有些意外。男人舔舔嘴唇，在他的腿上用力咬了一口。

“哼嗯……”卡卡西仰起头，按在他发间的手指微微痉挛。

“你喜欢这个。”男人喃喃道，“你喜欢痛的。”

他抬起头，使劲地撸了两把手中的性器，激动的柱体在他手中颤巍巍地射出一条白线，啪地落在卡卡西的腹上，男人爬起来，在卡卡西的潮红的腮边同样咬了一口。

“嗯……里、里面……”

“先等等！”男人说，他将面具拨回，眼睛亮的吓人，涂着甲油的冰冷手指像毒蛇吐出的信子在领地巡回，突地捏住乳头狠狠地扯了一把。

敏感处的刺痛让卡卡西惊叫出声，男人却不肯放过他，冰冷的指缝和焦灼的疼痛紧紧交织，痛苦背后酥麻炽烈的快感让卡卡西心惊胆战，乳尖连同乳晕被玩得红肿，破裂的毛细血管为它缀上几点红砂，男人松开手指，冰冷的手掌贴上来消减了些许不适，乳头鼓鼓地挤出指缝，被舌尖慢慢地舔舐抚慰，卡卡西颤抖地喘息着，下意识地推拒，“不、不能咬……”

“不咬。”男人把他推拒的手指拢到嘴边，一个一个地含吮，叼着指尖磨牙，“咬这个。”

他的手顺着身体摸下去，射空了的性器伏在腿间，下面湿滑一片，和着液体摸到穴口，稍一用力便挤进了半个指尖。

里面同样的温暖湿滑，黏膜包裹着手指，紧紧的像在吮吸。男人同样吮了吮卡卡西的指尖，用了点力将指节探进去。穴口虽紧，里面却是别有洞天，男人摸了一指的滑液，舌头裹着卡卡西的手指给他沾满唾液，收紧双唇让他体会自己的感受。一指到达尽头，男人揉了揉穴口，按进第二支手指。

被吃进第二根手指的卡卡西突然明白了男人的意图，急躁地想要抽回手，却被男人轻咬着指根制止。男人移动着喉结吞咽即将溢出的口水，却发现卡卡西的体内突然跟着一缩，将他的手指紧紧地锁住。

男人动了动嘴唇，感觉到卡卡西羞耻尴尬的目光对着自己，张开嘴让他的手指从口中滑出，舌尖从指根勾到指腹。“好孩子。”

缓缓蠕动的内壁忽地一窒，一道水液滑进男人的指底……

“用了也没关系。”卡卡西说。他正好好的穿着自己的衣服，看着男人收拾那一堆“实验数据”。

“那是不行的吧。”男人手中的动作顿了顿，没有看他，“‘用’什么的。”

“这种事等喜欢的人，等那个人出现之后再去跟他做吧。”男人说。“你不喜欢我对吧。”

“嗯。”

“真绝情。”男人笑道。

“但是已经不会出现了。喜欢的人。”卡卡西道。

“会的。”男人在他面前站定，认真道，“即使不是喜欢的人，也会有想要与他度过一生的人的。”

“如果他不来了呢？”

“那我就来把你接走。”

男人笑了笑，将一张纸放进他上衣的口袋里。

“在我下次来见你之前，先活下去吧。”

“……我是不会离开木叶的。”卡卡西从箱子上跳下来，将面罩拉高，扣上了面具。

“卡卡西。”男人突然道。

“什么……”

“这里什么都没发生过，对吗？”

数日后。

卡卡西在木叶病院醒来。

水之国的潜入任务失败，所幸并未走漏任何情报。火影将任务报告盖章封锁，意味着此次任务不会留下任何书面信息。

卡卡西在自己的上衣口袋里发现了一张图纸。

是三叶的风车团花纹。

**Author's Note:**

> 私设土半身植物状态无生理需求/体温低  
> 全程没有互通姓名


End file.
